


NYADA Naughtiness

by manningstar



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, M/M, Non Consensual, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manningstar/pseuds/manningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is touring colleges and is rejected by a man he propositions. Later, he sees that man getting paid as he leaves an older lady's hotel room. At NYADA for a tour, he learns the man's identity and exactly what is at stake if his secret gets out. Sebastian immediately uses that information for blackmail and seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a GKM prompt: Sebastian, on a trip to NYADA, discovers that Brody is working as a prostitute. He tells Brody that if he doesn't want to compromise his future that he'll give it up to him for free. For starters, he wants Brody to touch his toes while he licks his *ss.
> 
> Overall warnings: (none of these are in this chapter, except references to prostitution and hints of future blackmail) Non-con, blackmail, prostitution, manipulation, rimming. There may be other warnings in future chapters, they will be posted at the top of the chapter.

Sebastian loves everything about the luxury mid-town hotel. He has a stunning view from the 27th floor. The king bed is sinfully comfortable, the adjoining suite’s living room furniture is sleek and modern and has a fully stocked bar and the bathroom has an enormous tub with whirlpool jets. The hotel gym has an impressive array of nautilus, free-weights, and aerobics machines, an Olympic-size pool, saunas, hot tubs, and plenty of eye-candy. There always seems to be at least one shirtless or sleeveless guy with rippling biceps and rock-hard abs grunting while lifting weights or doing crunches. Even the hotel lobby is quite impressive – cathedral ceilings, tasteful chandeliers, dramatic staircase. Though Sebastian had feigned boredom and given a noncommittal “It’s not Paris, but it’s okay” to a friend on the phone that first night he arrived for his week-long New York City college tour, he also sent a silent thank you to his father’s travel agent at the same time. 

Sebastian really is only interested in Columbia, but he also realized that adding more New York colleges to the tour meant more time to enjoy the City and more college boys to enjoy. So he added NYU, Cooper Union, and in a flash of inspiration, NYADA, to the list of schools to visit. NYADA is especially perfect because he has no intentions of ever going to that school, so he really doesn’t have to worry about impressing anyone, just having fun. It also has the added bonus that Rachel and Kurt from McKinley High go there – and he had heard Blaine also plans to apply – so he can scare his old nemeses a bit that he might be joining them. 

But tonight is his first night in New York, and he wants to start enjoying himself right away. Lucky for him, he spots a hot guy right in the hotel lobby. The guy is tall – a little shorter than Sebastian but only by an inch or two. He has broad shoulders, dark brown hair, intense blue eyes and a chiseled face. He looks like he’s posing for a photo shoot – leaning back against the stair rail and looking out into the lobby with a thoughtful expression. 

Sebastian walks up beside him and also leans against the railing.  
“Admiring the view?” Sebastian asks.

“Hmm?” starts the man, turning slightly toward Sebastian. “Oh, yes, I suppose so,” he continues distractedly. 

Sebastian looks him in the eye, then slowly drags his eyes down and then back up the man’s body. “Yeah, me too.”

The tiniest hint of a smile comes over the man’s features, and he turns back to gaze over the lobby again. 

Encouraged, Sebastian says, “Are you in the City on business?”

The smile widens a bit and the man says, still looking in the distance, “Yes, I suppose you could say that.” After a few beats of silence, when it becomes obvious Sebastian is waiting for more, he glances at Sebastian again and asks, “And you?”

“The same. I’m in town for a week and it’s my first visit here.” Sebastian’s eyes sweep up and down the man’s body again and he drags out his next words until they drip with innuendo. “But, you seem to know your way around here. Perhaps you can recommend something – a club, a bar. Or maybe you can come with me to my suite and let me take you places you’ve never been before.”

The man’s mouth drops open for a moment before he snaps it shut. He looks down shyly and Sebastian is thinking it’s going to be just that easy when he registers that the man is laughing softly. Soon he is shaking with louder bursts of laughter and Sebastian feels his skin grow hot with mortification and anger. 

Through the last few spasms of laughter that he is now trying to suppress, the man gasps out, “Oh, man, I’m sorry. Really I don’t mean to laugh. But seriously, I don’t swing that way. And I’m here to meet someone. I don’t think I can help you with the kinds of clubs you might want to visit, but they do have a great concierge.” 

Sebastian grows even more infuriated when the man, still choking back laughter, smacks him on the back and says, “Good luck, man! I’ve gotta go,” before he walks off in the direction of the lounge. 

#######################################################################################

In the wee hours of the morning, Sebastian stumbles into the elevator, jabs at the button for the 26th floor, then at the door close button. He leans back against the wall of the elevator, closes his eyes and sighs. In spite of that rather rocky start in the hotel lobby, he actually had quite a satisfying night. The concierge did indeed have an excellent suggestion for a club and Sebastian had spent several hours alternating between picking up guys on the dance floor and screwing them in the bathroom. Now he’s got a raging headache and he’s exhausted, but it was worth it. Fortunately, his tour tomorrow morning is at NYADA, so he’s not too worried about making a great impression.

The elevator pings and the doors slide open. Sebastian marches out onto the floor toward his room, but when he slides the key card in, the lock mechanism flashes red. He tries two more times before he thinks to double check the room number. 2715. Crap. He must have hit the button for 27 instead of 26 on the elevator. 

Sebastian heads back toward the elevator and presses the down button. As he waits, he hears a door open on the hallway. He looks up and sees a tall, broad shouldered man with disheveled clothes back out of the doorway. Intrigued, Sebastian watches as a pudgy woman with wrinkled skin and mousy, tousled hair appears in the doorway. She is wearing a purple robe with the hotel insignia on the lapel. “Thank you for a fabulous time,” she drawls, leaning out of the door and holding a thick wad of bills out to the man. “The agency said you’d be charming, and you were. But I didn’t expect you to be so handsome. And what you can do with that tongue!”

The man takes the cash with one hand and shoves it into his pants pocket in one smooth motion. “The pleasure was all mine, Sally. I hope you’ll ask for me again.”

The elevator pings and Sebastian heads in, holding the door open with his arm for the guy. He had heard of rich, elderly women paying male escorts to be their dates and even to have sex, but it seemed like an oddity in the sea of men paying women or men for sex. So Sebastian just has to see this guy up close. Plus, it is only polite to hold the elevator as they were both going down.

“Thanks for holding the elevator,” comes a voice as footsteps clack closer along the corridor. The man steps in the elevator and Sebastian immediately barks out a short laugh. It is the same man who rejected him in the lobby earlier that night. 

“So you let someone else show you the sights tonight, huh?” Sebastian snorts as the man’s eyes widen with recognition. 

The man recovers quickly and says smoothly, “Yes, and they were delightful. It looks like you found someone to show you around as well.”

“Umm-hmm.” The elevator stops at 26 and Sebastian steps out. But before the doors could slide closed, he jams a hand between them and leans in. Leering, he says, “So, is the money good? For whoring yourself out to old ladies, I mean?”

The dropped jaw and wide eyes are a delicious reaction, and Sebastian grins wickedly. “Oh yes, I saw your little exchange in the hallway.” 

The man shifts uncomfortably under Sebastian’s gaze. Just for fun, Sebastian drags his eyes up and down the man’s body one more time. He stares deeply into his eyes, channeling his best sultry bedroom expression and says, “I have money, too. How much for a quick fuck in my room right now.”

Eyes flashing with anger, the man pushes Sebastian’s arm off of the elevator door and jabs at the door close button. “I told you I don’t swing that way,” he huffs out as the door slides closed. Sebastian grins at the closed door for a moment before shuffling down the hall to his room. Yes, all in all it had been a fabulous and highly entertaining first night in New York.

######################################################################################

His tour doesn’t start until ten o’clock, but Sebastian is there by 9:30, lurking in the campus coffee shop. He is there for two reasons. First, he needs coffee to make it through a tedious campus tour and hobnobbing with the school administrators after his eventful and late evening the night before. Second, he knows that the NYADA student body is small and he is hoping for a chance to harass a certain gay-faced twink and his big-nosed fag hag side-kick. 

“Oh my God! Are you stalking me now?” Sebastian turns in the direction of the familiar high-pitched voice with a grin. “Blaine and I aren’t even together anymore!”

“Why hello, Kurt,” Sebastian says with mock delight. “What, no ‘how are you, Sebastian’, or ‘long-time, no see?’ or even a ‘what brings you here this fine day?’ No?”

Kurt scowls at him. “Come on. I can’t even get a break from your musty Craig’s list odor and your ridiculous hair when I move 500 miles away? Why are you here?”

Sebastian drops a sugar into his coffee, stirs slowly, and takes a sip while Kurt taps his foot and fumes. “Campus tour.” 

“Oh, no. You can not come here. Absolutely not!” Kurt’s eyes flash with anger. He spins around, searching the tables for a moment and shouts, “Rachel! Come here!”

Sebastian looks into Kurt’s eyes with calm confidence and a slight smirk. Coming for an early coffee was such a good idea. He grins even wider when he sees that Rachel, who heard Kurt and has spotted Sebastian, is storming over with her shoulders squared, arms swinging and hair bouncing. Best of all, she not alone. She is dragging a man with a death grip on his hand. A very familiar, tall man with broad shoulders, dark brown hair and blue eyes.

“What are you doing here?” demands Rachel. Without taking a breath, she turns to Kurt and asks, “What is he doing here?”

Kurt says snidely, “He says he’s here for a campus tour but that can’t possibly true. You need talent to get into this school.”

Sebastian locks eyes with the man next to Rachel, the man from the hotel, who is looking rather green. Without breaking eye contact, Sebastian says, “Well, I don’t know. You two got in. But, you may be right. This guy looks pretty talented.”

“Is this just some sick game for you, Sebastian?” demands Kurt. “You couldn’t steal my boyfriend, so now you’re trying to steal Rachel’s?”

Sebastian looks at Kurt and says calmly, “From what you said earlier, it sounds like I don’t have to steal your boyfriend. You seem to have lost him all on your own.” He turns back to the man beside Rachel. “So, is this your boyfriend, Rachel? I’m Sebastian, by the way. I hope you’ll excuse the rudeness of our friends for not introducing us.” Sebastian half-stands, reaching out his hand. 

“Brody,” the man says curtly, and pumps Sebastian’s arm one before dropping his hand and stepping back, not quite meeting Sebastian’s eyes.

Sebastian grins widely, eyes jumping between the three NYADA students. “Well, Brody. I cannot tell you how delighted I am to have made your acquaintance,” Sebastian says slowly and deliberately. Brody gulps as Sebastian continues, “And I am even more delighted to know that you are dating Rachel here, who I know from way back.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” snaps Rachel. 

Sebastian pushes back his chair and stands up. “It was great seeing all of you. Sorry to say hello and run, but I have a meeting at the admissions office and I don’t want to be late.”

Kurt, Rachel and Brody watch Sebastian depart. 

“You know that guy?” Brody asks, the tremble in his voice so slight that Rachel doesn’t catch it. 

“He’s just this jerk Kurt and I know from high school. He was in a rival show choir and he was always turning up and harassing Kurt and his then-boyfriend Blaine. He even laced a slushie with rock salt and threw it in Blaine’s eye. He had to have surgery,” Rachel explained.

“Don’t forget how he tried to blackmail you out of performing at Regionals,” adds Kurt. 

Brody feels the room spinning and he swallows hard. “He blackmailed you?” he asks Rachel.

“He had these photo-shopped pictures of Finn naked and in high heels and he said he would blast them all over the Internet and ruin my future career with them if I performed. But we were able to get him to back down. Kurt was really fierce, you should have seen it,” Rachel smiles at Kurt, remembering the Black and White performance and Kurt’s multiple confrontations with Sebastian. 

When Rachel looks back at Brody, she sees he looks rather pale. “Oh, no,” she adds quickly, “Those pictures of Finn weren’t real. He just superimposed Finn’s head on someone else’s body. I mean, I know what Finn looks like naked, and – “ 

“TMI, Rachel!” Kurt cuts her off abruptly. “I do not need to hear any more about Finn’s naked body and your experience with it. And it looks like Brody isn’t really enjoying this conversation, either. Hey, are you okay?” Kurt directs this last comment to Brody, who has pulled out a chair and sat heavily, staring forward into nothing.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” says Brody softly. “It’s just, this guy sounds like a real jerk. And he’s applying here. I can’t believe it.”

Rachel smiles brightly and says, “I wouldn’t worry about that. Like Kurt said, it takes a lot of talent to get into NYADA and I don’t think Sebastian will cut it.” She pokes at Brody’s side and gives him a wink. “Plus, I happen to know a certain boyfriend of mine – that would be you, sweetie – who gives the NYADA campus tours. Perhaps that certain boyfriend can convince Sebastian that NYADA is boring and he shouldn’t even bother to apply.”

Brody smiles weakly back at her and touches her nose with the tip of her finger. “You’re adorable,” he says. “Yes, I can try that.”

Brody watches Rachel and Kurt head off for class. He turns toward the admissions office with a sigh. He is not looking forward to giving this next tour. Sebastian has already told him, last night at the hotel, that he has money. And NYADA only sets up private tours for prospective students that they are wooing because their parents have money or connections or both. Rachel and Kurt may still be naïve enough to think that the only ticket to a NYADA admission is talent, but Brody knows better. 

Although honestly, Brody has more immediate concerns. According to Rachel, Sebastian is not above resorting to blackmail, even if the evidence is doctored. He shudders as he thinks of the very real blackmail material Sebastian has on him. 

 

#####################################################################################

Sebastian is suppressing a yawn as the admissions official gushes about the excellence of a NYADA education. He already had his fun here and he has no intention of attending this school or letting them see a cent of his family’s money. He is debating whether to gracefully bow out of the tour, a dozen potential excuses crowding his brain, when the admissions official looks over his shoulder and beams, “Oh, and here is Brody Weston to give you a tour.”

Sebastian spins the swivel chair toward the door and drinks in the handsome and now so very familiar figure. He smirks and gives Brody an exaggerated wink. Brody startles a bit, but quickly recovers, greeting the administrator with a cheerful, “Good morning, Ms. Winston!”

“Brody, I’d like to introduce you to Sebastian Smythe, a prospective student,” beams Ms. Winston. 

Sebastian stands and smiles, stepping forward to shake Brody’s hand for the second time that morning. 

“Sebastian, Brody is one of our shining stars here at NYADA. He’s a junior this year and he is the recipient of a very prestigious scholarship. He is a teaching assistant for several classes and is well known for his efforts to make new students feel at home here,” Ms. Winston smiles at Brody, then turns back to Sebastian and says, “I should let you get to your tour now, unless you have any questions for me.”

“Thank you so much,” says Sebastian smoothly. “I do have one thing to ask before the tour.”

“Yes, dear?” asks Ms. Winston.

“I’m really interested in learning more about this scholarship. Are there any particular conditions that need to be met?” Sebastian asks Ms. Winston innocently.

“Well, it’s not a NYADA scholarship, so Brody may be able to tell you more about it. But I can give you the basics. Brody has brought a lot of honor to NYADA with this award. The Milton G. Lambdon Citizenship Award is a four-year award that is given to only ten college freshmen across the country each year. The award comes with a substantial scholarship and is given to students who show a high level of honor and commitment to academic and social achievement.” Sebastian notices that Brody has started to clasp and unclasp his hands nervously during this speech. Ms. Winston continues, “But the award also is based on financial need, so I do not think you would qualify. However, I would be happy to discuss other non-monetary awards that you might qualify for, if you’re interested. NYADA is always looking for more students like Brody, who exemplify the honor, ethics and excellence of this fine institution.”

“Thank you for the information. I am sure you are very proud of Brody here,” says Sebastian. He narrows his eyes at Brody and continues, “I have one more question about the award. What would happen if a recipient of this award was found to be involved in something disreputable?” 

Ms. Winston chuckles and says, “What an odd question! I highly doubt that would ever happen, but I suppose it would mean the recipient would lose the scholarship. Do you know, Brody?” 

Brody swallows audibly and wipes a bead of sweat from his brow. With steely determination, he forces his features into a wide smile and says, “I suppose you’re right. The recipient would lose the scholarship. But I don’t think that’s ever happened.” He meets Sebastian’s gaze defiantly. “Or that it ever will.”

“Thank you both. That was very enlightening,” says Sebastian. He puts a hand on Brody’s lower back and guides him toward the door. “Well, Brody, shall we get started?”

As soon as they are out of Ms. Winston’s earshot, Sebastian drops his charming smile and says flatly, “Let’s cut to the chase. I have no interest in attending this sorry excuse for a school. I am only here today to be entertained. And I can think of quite a few reasons you have to keep me happy, don’t you agree?”


	2. Chapter 2

Brody suggests they continue the conversation in private and walks swiftly toward an empty classroom, not looking back to see if Sebastian is following. He actually passes several classrooms to prolong their walk as his thoughts run rapid fire and adrenaline courses through his body.

Brody has always wanted to be an actor. Growing up in New York, he had long known that the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts provides as close to a guarantee as you can get of being given a shot in this cutthroat field. But he never would have been able to afford NYADA without the Lamdon Award scholarship. Even that didn’t cover the full tuition, room and board. His family consisted of him and his single mom – a hairdresser who had to move into smaller and smaller apartments in worse and worse parts of town after his dad left years ago. She certainly couldn’t help him pay for college. In fact, Brody had always had at least one part-time job through high school to help supplement his mom’s income.

As a freshman, Brody had started with one part time job – giving campus tours – then quickly added another and another to try to keep up. He started early in the morning at the bakery, rushed off to class, then waited tables all evening. Eventually, he also added bartending to the mix. That job started at 11pm and went into the early hours of the morning. Exhausted every day and without enough time to prepare for his classes, his grades were slipping. He needed to maintain at least a 3.5 average to maintain the scholarship. He was only four months into his first year at NYADA, and Brody was close to a breaking point.

It was when he was tending bar one night that a solution to all his problems appeared in the form of Jody, a short, trim woman with bright hazel eyes and cropped brown hair. She was at the bar, sipping a martini when he started his shift. He checked on her a few times over the next hour, but she was nursing the drink slowly and waved him off each time. Brody was making the most of his time behind the bar, practicing his acting skills and increasing his chances of bringing home big tips by oozing charm and flattering banter with every customer.

When Jody finished her drink, she beckoned him over. She told him she was impressed with his customer service and that she had a job opening. She pressed a business card and a hundred dollar bill into his hand, urging him to call her, and waltzed out of the bar, leaving Brody stunned. He glanced down at the card. In a simple, clean font was printed Elegant Escorts and a phone number.

It took Brody a few more days to work up the nerve to call the number, but once he talked with Jody, the job seemed too good an opportunity to pass up. Jody outfitted him with a pager, advised him on what supplies to keep on hand to ensure safe and fun encounters for both himself and his clients, and even gave him a very hands-on lesson in what types of services he should be prepared to provide.

Brody quickly amassed a base of regular clients – all wealthy older women who yearned to feel special and wanted. Brody was very good at this. He had always been charming and making ladies swoon – even ladies he does not find particularly attractive – is an excellent ego boost. And this line of work was even better for improving his acting skills than the bartending gig. Brody was able to quit his other off-campus jobs and limit his work to only an occasional campus tour and escorting a few evenings each week. His grades improved and he finally had time to make friends and enjoy the social aspects of college.

Jody’s company has always been very discrete, and none of his clients knew his true identity, so he was never particularly worried about anyone finding out – until now.

As he leads Sebastian into an empty classroom and gestures toward the chairs, Brody thinks about what might happen if Sebastian chooses to reveal his secret. He would lose the scholarship for sure. He might still be able to afford NYADA tuition, but only if he “escorted” clients every night. Goodbye social life, goodbye extra money to help his mom pay her rent, goodbye sleep, goodbye good grades and recommendation letters, and goodbye time for auditions.

And then again, would he even be able to work for Jody anymore? Her business thrives on discretion. He might just have to quit school all together and join the masses of struggling would-be actors with no degree, no connections, and no NYADA name to help him land a break.

He also is pretty sure he would lose Rachel. Beautiful, charming, vibrant Rachel who sings like an angel and looks at him like he hung the moon in the sky just for her. Yes, he has tried to set boundaries for their relationship that would allow him to do his job and not feel that he is being unfaithful. And thankfully, she agreed to the idea that an open relationship is a sign of maturity and trust. That has really helped soothe his conscience. But he knows that she would never stay with him if she found out that her charming, perfect boyfriend is also a prostitute and a liar. And he lives with Rachel now, so breaking up with her also means being homeless, at least temporarily.

And worst of all, this information could ruin Brody’s acting career before it ever begins. While an established actor may be able to weather the damage that comes with scandal, starting off with a scandal could only scare directors and agents away.

Brody is only distantly aware that he is now sitting in a chair in an empty NYADA classroom cradling his head in his hands.

“There there, Brody. It’s not so bad,” Sebastian says in a mockery of soothing. “Yes, I have information that could ruin you, but you have something I want. And I’m a reasonable guy.”

Brody looks up and stares sullenly at Sebastian. “I’m not gay.”

“Doesn’t bother me,” answers Sebastian.

“I’m not for sale,” Brody spits out defiantly and realizes his mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth.

Sebastian breaks into peals of laughter, clutching at his sides. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in weeks!”

Trying to maintain some dignity, Brody tries again. “I’m not for sale to you.”

Sebastian grins widely and says, “Well, that’s something we can agree on.” Brody knits his brows in confusion. Sebastian continues darkly, “You’re going to give it up to me for free.”

“No! Absolutely not,” Brody shouts.

Sebastian’s expression turns icy in an instant. “Do you actually think you’re in a position to refuse?” Brody is silent. “Give me your phone.”

“What? Why?” splutters Brody, unnerved by Sebastian’s abrupt change in mood.

“Are you going to give me your phone, or should I just march back to your precious Ms. Winston’s office and tell her exactly how you pay for your tuition here?”

Brody huffs in frustration, but pulls his phone out of his pocket and drops it into Sebastian’s upturned palm. He watches in silence as Sebastian scrolls through his contacts and types into his own phone. Sebastian holds the phone out to Brody, who snatches it back. “Great. Now I have your number and Rachel’s number, in case I need to reach you.”

“Don’t call Rachel. Come on, man, that’s not fair!” cries Brody.

“Don’t give me a reason to call Rachel, and I won’t,” Sebastian replies with a smirk. “I’m going to head back to my hotel. I expect to see you there in two hours.”

Brody sighs deeply and gives a slight nod. Sebastian grins wide with delight. “You better bring me back to Ms. Winston, now.”

Brody deposits Sebastian back with Ms. Winston and is about to hurry away when Sebastian says something that stops him cold.

“Ms. Winston, do you have a phone number for the foundation that gives the citizenship award we discussed earlier? I think my father might be interested in making a donation.”

Brody is frozen, staring gape-mouthed as Ms. Winston writes the number on a post-it note and hands it to Sebastian with a flourish, fawning about how wonderful and thoughtful Sebastian is and how he make such an excellent addition to NYADA. Ms. Winston notices Brody standing there and says, “Thank you Brody. You can get back to class now.”

Sebastian flashes Ms. Winston a charming grin and says, “I’m glad he’s still here so I can tell you what a great job Brody did with the tour.” He looks straight at Brody and his grin turns to a smirk. “He kept me very entertained.”

Ms. Winston smiles stupidly at both of them. Sebastian walks out of the office, and as he passes Brody his says under his breath, “Room 2615. Don’t be late.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes blackmail, manipulation, non-con, begging, and humiliation.

Brody has to skip three classes and text an excuse to Rachel for why he can’t make it to the movie they had planned that afternoon so he can make it to Sebastian’s hotel on time. He is going to fail an assignment in his stage acting class, but it hardly seems important in comparison to the very real possibility that Sebastian could destroy his entire future.

His phone beeps with a text while he is on the train. It’s from an unknown number, but he knows who it is as soon as he opens it. _Wash yourself really well before you get here. I highly recommend an enema. I want you extra-clean before I get you extra-dirty._

He looks around for a solid surface to punch, but the train is crowded and he is standing in the center of the car, one hand gripping the overhead hand-strap and the rest of him anchored by nothing.

Brody has never been even the slightest bit attracted to men. As an actor and a student at a school best known for its musical theater department, he certainly spends time with a lot of gay men. Gay men have never made him uncomfortable. When he is hit on by a man, and it happens a lot, he just smiles his charming smile, informs them he is straight, and that is the end of it.

Jody had of course let him know that there is money to be made in the escort business from gay men seeking companions, but the thought of sucking on a cock or taking it up the ass makes Brody’s skin crawl. Jody had accepted that and has always been careful to restrict Brody’s clientele to women.

Not that he always enjoys the sex with the women. Most of them are old and have pudgy bodies with sagging breasts, but they still have the right parts that attract Brody and he has never had a complaint about his ability to perform. He loves the acting challenge. When he acts as though he is charmed and delighted to be in the company of a client, he often can believe it himself. Also, the women often don’t even want sex. They want to be charmed, wined and dined, whispered to with affection and held close. When it does extend to sex, Brody spends a lot of time teasing and pleasuring his clients with his tongue and his fingers. Their cries of ecstasy alone are usually enough to get Brody hard and aching.

 _Well, I suppose it doesn’t matter to Sebastian whether or not I can get it up for this encounter_ , Brody thinks, stomach churning and fists clenched. He is angry at himself now for accepting sex with Sebastian as inevitable. _He can’t possibly be serious about this. He’s just a sick freak who gets off on making people uncomfortable. He won’t really try to ruin my life. No one is sadistic enough to do that. I just need to call his bluff._ Bolstered by his new resolve, Brody grips the handhold tighter and widens his stance, bracing himself against the jolts of the moving train.

######################################################################################

Brody raps twice on the door to room 2615 and it swings open almost instantly. Brody jumps a bit and scolds himself, _Keep it together, man. He can’t do anything to you._

“Look who’s right on time,” Sebastian drawls, raking his eyes up and down Brody’s body with obvious lust. He takes a step back, holding the door open for Brody to enter.

Brody storms past him and stands in the middle of the living room of the suite.

“Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable,” Sebastian says, as he walks past Brody and sits on the couch facing him. Sebastian leans back, legs wide apart, perfectly comfortable. “Come on. Sit down,” Sebastian pats the cushion next to him.

Brody glares at him, practically shaking with anger. “I’m not staying.”

Sebastian opens his mouth wide and pats it in an exaggerated yawn. “Haven’t we been over this enough times? You really don’t have a say. Now sit down.”

“No,” growls Brody.

“Fine. I don’t want you to sit anyway. You’re supposed to be working. So strip for me. And make it good. When I lose interest it makes my fingers itch to dial certain phone numbers.”

When Brody doesn’t move, Sebastian gestures impatiently, as though to say, ‘get to it, already’.

“I am not sitting down, or stripping or having sex with you. You keep threatening to call Rachel or call the Lambdon Foundation, but I don’t buy it,” Brody says in a loud, clear voice.

“You don’t think I’ll follow through with my threats?” asks Sebastian, voice low and dark.

“No. I think you’re just trying to trick me into having sex with you. What makes you think anyone would believe what you have to say, anyway?” Brody demands.

“Oh, Brody,” Sebastian shakes his head and sighs. “You really shouldn’t underestimate me.” He turns to grab a yellow legal pad off the side table and reads aloud. “Brody Weston, employed by Jody Jordan, real name Bertha Longworth, owner of Elegant Escorts.  A full-service escort company that provides the utmost discretion to its clients. Clients like, let’s see, Gina Brigdon, Sally Ryan, Sara Huttin...” Sebastian stops reading and looks up at Brody. “The list goes on. But you only know them by their first names, don’t you. I have their phone numbers, too. Shall I go on?”

“What the..? I mean, where did…? How do you – ”

“My father’s a state’s attorney and he desperately wants me to follow in his footsteps,” Sebastian cuts off Brody’s spluttering. “You wouldn’t believe the information I have access to. By the way, you’re super-hot when you get all flustered.”

Brody’s mouth opens and closes for a moment, but he says nothing.

“I don’t like having to repeat myself. Strip,” Sebastian commands.

When Brody doesn’t move, Sebastian grabs his phone and dials. He hits the speaker phone button and the sound of ringing fills the room. Brody’s breath is coming in short pants. He feels a little dizzy. He wants to run from the room, but he feels like his feet are glued to the floor. His breath hitches when he hears a voice echo out into the room.

“Lambdon Foundation, would you hold please?”

Sebastian grins at Brody and doesn’t break eye contact as the hold music begins to play.

“Strip,” he commands.

Brody remains frozen for a moment, but when the voice comes back and says, “Thanks for holding, how may I help you?”, Brody tears off his shirt and hurls it on the floor, then whips his head up to look back at Sebastian. He’s hoping this will be enough of a show of good faith for Sebastian to hang up the phone.

He doesn’t. Sebastian maintains eye contact with Brody and with an amused expression speaks into the phone. “I’d like to speak to the person in charge of the Lambdon Citizenship Award.”

 _Oh shit!_ Brody yanks off his belt, unzips, and shimmies out of his jeans as if there is a fire beneath his feet.

“I can connect you to the program officer in charge. May I ask who’s calling please?”

Sebastian watches as Brody stands in front of him, panting, eyes darting, with his thumbs tucked into the waistband of his boxer briefs. “This is Jack Smith,” Sebastian speaks into the phone, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Brody takes a deep breath. He really doesn’t want to do this, but he feels he has no choice. He cannot let Sebastian talk with that program officer and ruin his future. He pulls down the boxer briefs and steps out of them in one smooth motion. He stands in front of Sebastian, awkward under his steady gaze. His hands keep moving as if of their own accord - in front of his crotch, on his hips, clasped behind his back, dangling at his sides.

“Please hold while I connect you.”

The hold music starts up again and Sebastian says dismissively, “You’ve got a nice body, but that awkward pose really isn’t doing anything for me.”

Brody shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot. He just wishes Sebastian would tell him what to do. He feels like he’s in some game where the rules keep changing on him. “I don’t know what to do,” he says in a voice just above a whisper. A tinny version of Uptown Girl continues to play from the speaker phone.

“Beg,” says Sebastian.

“Please, please hang up. Please don’t do this to me. I’ve done nothing to you. Please,” whimpers Brody softly.

Sebastian laughs, then stops abruptly. “No,” he says. Brody can practically feel Sebastian’s eyes burning holes through his skin. “No. Beg me to fuck you.”

Brody’s heart pounds and his thoughts race. In his split second of indecision, a voice rings out from the phone’s speaker.

“George Rassmussen speaking. Is this Mr. Smith? I understand you had a question about the citizenship award scholarships?”

Brody is in a full on panic now. He waves his arms and bounces up and down in front of Sebastian, trying to get his attention without making a sound. Sebastian looks right at him with a calm, slightly bored expression and says, “Yes, thank you. Would you mind giving me your direct extension so I can call you back if we are cut off? And would you spell your name for me.” Sebastian has the pad in his lap now, pen hovering over the page.

As Mr. Rassmussen spells his name and give out the number, Sebastian holds his hand over the phone and leans in toward Brody. “I told you to beg.”

Brody hisses out in a harsh whisper, “I can’t do that while you’re on the phone with him. Hang up.”

Sebastian calls out, “I’m sorry, can you repeat the number, Mr. Rassmussen? Must be a bad connection.” This time Sebastian scribbles down the number.

“So, Mr. Smith. What can I do for you?” asks the program officer.

Panicking, Brody whispers petulantly, “Okay, you win. Fuck me, please. I’m begging you, okay?”

Sebastian whispers back, “Not good enough. Beg louder.”

“But he can hear!” Brody insists.

“That’s what makes this so fun,” replies Sebastian.

“Mr. Smith?” asks the program officer.

“Yes, I am calling to find out more about your guidelines regarding expected behavior of your scholarship recipients,” Sebastian says slowly.

Brody raises his voice slightly above a whisper and says with a bit more feeling, “Please, please fuck me. I deserve it. I need it. Please.” He looks at Sebastian hopefully.

“Excuse me?” says Mr. Rassmussen.

“Oh sorry,” says Sebastian, “I’m at my office and people keep popping in to ask me things before they realize I’m on the phone.” He calls out as if shouting across a crowded office while looking right at Brody, “Not good enough – I need a visual with that!”

Brody, unsure what to do now, sinks to his knees and holds up his folded hands, raising his eyebrows at Sebastian in a pleading expression. He feels the cold air on his naked skin and shivers. Sebastian is still watching him, but looks decidedly unimpressed.

He continues into the phone, “I’m so sorry about that. I’m a reporter with New York magazine and I’m doing some research for an article on student scandals. And I’m wondering what the repercussions might be if a recipient of your scholarship was caught doing something nefarious.”

Brody is pleading louder now, grabbing at Sebastian’s feet and whimpering, “Please hang up, please hang up. I’ll do anything.”

Mr. Rassmussen clears his throat and asks, “Are you trying to tell me that you have information on a possible scandal with one of our scholarship recipients?”

Sebastian shakes his foot free of Brody’s grasp and pushes him back by his shoulder. “Would you hold on a moment, please,” Sebastian says into the phone. He jabs the mute button and says to Brody, “You’re boring me.”

Brody scrambles back to his feet and says, “I’m begging you, please. I’ll beg you to fuck me. Just, I don’t know what you want. Tell me what to do.”

Sebastian addresses his next words to a spot on the ceiling. “I asked for begging. Loud, convincing begging. You’re supposed to be an actor. Convince me. And that visual is doing nothing for me.” He looks back at Brody. “You need to get my attention in the next fifteen seconds or I’m going to spill all to Mr. Rassmussen here.”

With that, Sebastian unmutes the phone and says a quick apology to the man on the other end. “Where were we?” Sebastian asks.

“You were going to tell me whether you have allegations about one of our scholarship recipients. Please explain what this is about.”

Brody is panicking. The last ten minutes had proven to him that Sebastian is indeed capable of ruining his life and is in fact about to do so if he doesn’t come up with something fast. He has no idea what kind of pose – if that’s what Sebastian wants – would turn on a gay man. He thinks about what girls have done for him that gave him an instant hard-on.

Just as Sebastian is saying, “yes, I do have allegations to make about a certain student,” Brody turns his back to Sebastian. He spreads his legs wide, bends over and grasps his ankles, slightly bending his knees.

“I’m very interested in hearing this information, Mr. Smith. Please tell me what you know,” says Mr. Rassmussen. Brody peeks through his legs and sees that Sebastian is not even looking at him.

Sebastian replies, “We have very reliable sources that tell us a student named – ”

“Fuck me!” wails Brody. “I need you so bad. Please, please I just need your hard cock in me now. Please, please – I need you.”

“Is this some kind of joke? Are you some kind of pervert? What the hell is going on over there?” Mr. Rassmussen’s angry shouts can barely be heard over Brody’s pleas.

“Damn,” Sebastian whistles low and hits the end call button. “That’s much better.”

Sebastian stands up and stalks toward Brody, reaching out with both hands to caress the globes of Brody’s ass. Brody startles at the touch but wills himself to stay still and silent, trying desperately to maintain some dignity.

Sebastian pulls Brody’s butt cheeks apart and blows softly on the puckered skin, chuckling to himself as he watches his hole flutter. Sebastian straightens up and pats Brody’s cheek gently. “Don’t move,” he says. “Stay just like that. I’ll be right back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the finale of this story. Warnings for this chapter include non-con, rimming, rough sex, slut shaming, blackmail, and humiliation. Additional warning: Sebastian is even more of an evil prick than he was in the last chapter, if you can believe it. Also, Brody is not gay, so he finds a lot of what happens pretty disgusting, so it is described in a way to reflect that. So, if you can tolerate a little bit of gross with your very noncon sex, please read on.

Brody is so focused on bringing his rapid breathing back under control that it takes a moment for him to register that Sebastian has walked into the other room. His heart is racing and jumping, and he briefly wonders if it is possible for a healthy man in his twenties to have a heart attack. He burns with shame as he relives the last few minutes – crying out crude words, begging Sebastian to fuck him when that is the last thing he wants. And the man on the phone – the program officer for the foundation – heard all of that. He has met Mr. Rassmussen. And he will have to face him again in June at the annual banquet for all the scholarship recipients. It doesn’t matter that Mr. Rassmussen doesn’t know the identity of that screaming, begging whore he heard on the phone. Brody has no idea how he will ever be able to look that man in the eye again. 

Brody is suddenly very aware of the cold air on his naked skin and the aching protest of his body from being held in such an unnatural position for so long. His skin still crawls where Sebastian touched him and he can feel the bile rising in his throat when he thinks of that breath on his asshole.  Brody crouches down onto the rug, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Sebastian strides back into the room, dumping an armload of items on the sofa. In an instant, he has the hair on the back of Brody’s head in a tight grip. He yanks back, forcing Brody to look up at him and snarls, “I thought I told you not to move.”

Brody stares at him sullenly and Sebastian lets go. “Get up,” he commands. When Brody doesn’t move, Sebastian grabs his phone and starts to scroll through his contacts. “Do you want me to call Rachel, next? Or Sally? Or one of your other clients?”

Defeated, Brody pushes himself to his feet. When Sebastian pushes on his back, he bends over again, wrapping his hands around his ankles. He yelps and nearly pitches forward onto his face when he feels a rough, wet, cold intrusion on his hole. Sebastian wraps an arm around his upper thighs to steady him, and continues to scrub at his hole with the washcloth. “You didn’t follow the instructions I sent you by text,” growls Sebastian as he rubs vigorously and pushes the washcloth against Brody’s hole. “But it doesn’t surprise me that I have to clean you up. You’re a filthy whore, after all, aren’t you?”

Sebastian tosses the washcloth aside and grips Brody’s hips hard, pulling apart his cheeks roughly with his thumbs. Brody is bracing himself for a painful intrusion, but nearly retches when he feels hot breath quickly followed by the spongy wet of a lapping tongue. It doesn’t hurt. In some ways it feels good, but Brody almost wishes it was something else, something painful so his mind could be focused on pain. Instead, he is acutely aware of each sensation. Hot breath huffing out over his butt and lower back. Cooling saliva running down his crack and dripping onto his balls, then down, down to the rug below. The flashes of pleasure are tempered by his intense disgust. He feels incredibly vulnerable and he finds himself worrying about just how dirty his ass might be. Even with Sebastian’s quick cleaning, it must smell terrible and taste worse. Why would anyone do something so repulsive?

Brody feels the tongue stiffen and then it is jabbing at him and into him. Brody tries to lurch forward, but Sebastian’s grip on his hips tightens, becoming even more painful as Sebastian pulls his ass back onto the intruding tongue. _Oh God, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop._

Suddenly the tongue is gone and Brody feels the saliva cooling on his hole and in his crack. Sebastian’s thumbs are digging harder into his flesh now, pulling the globes of Brody’s ass so far apart that Brody can feel a painful stretch on the rim of his hole. Brody’s legs are shaking from holding his cramped position for so long. Nothing could have prepared him for what happens next.

Sebastian makes a hacking sound in the back of his throat and suddenly a gooey glob of wet mucous and spit lands with a splat just above his hole. As it slides down, Sebastian pushes it into Brody’s hole and rubs it around the wrinkled skin. “Just a filthy whore,” Sebastian mutters before he hacks and spits again – this time directly into Brody’s hole. Brody shudders. He has been an escort for almost two years, but this is the first time he ever feels like a whore. He is suddenly grateful for the uncomfortable position because it allows him to hide his face.

The finger is no longer just rubbing and pushing against the outside of his hole. Brody feels the blunt pressure forcing into him, even as he clenches desperately against the intrusion. “Damn, you’re tight,” whistles Sebastian. “This is my first time fucking a straight boy.” He laughs a bit at Brody’s pained grunts as he forces his finger past the ring of muscles and sinks in up to his knuckle. “And it’s your first time being fucked. I guess that makes us both blushing virgins, in a way.” Sebastian tries to wiggle his finger but it’s being squeezed too tightly to move it more than a few millimeters. He sounds almost awestruck as he breathes out, “That’s going to feel so good squeezing around my cock.”

Brody can’t even think now. His whole world has become the hot searing pain in his ass. The pain intensifies for a moment, then retreats into a dull, throbbing ache as Sebastian pulls out his finger and reaches back for something on the couch, one hand still fanned out over Brody’s hip and ass. His mind clearing a bit, Brody whimpers, “Please stop. I can’t do this. It really hurts. I’ll do something else – use my mouth – whatever you want. Just stop, okay?”

“What I want,” Sebastian says slowly, enunciating each syllable, “is to pump my dick in and out of your tight ass. But don’t worry, you’ll get what you want. You’ll get to use your mouth on me, too.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Brody hisses. “It really fucking hurts!”

“Oh, stop your complaining,” Sebastian replies breezily. “I’m going to use lube. It can’t feel good for either of us until I can actually get you stretched enough to get my dick into you anyway.”

With that, Sebastian squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and into Brody’s hole. He methodically begins to rub the lube around the rim. Just as he presses in, more gently this time, he says in a bored, distant tone, “You know, it will be much easier if you just relax. Bear down into it, like you’re taking a shit. See, that’s better already. I think I can get a second one in now.”

Brody is far from relaxed, but it is a lot more bearable with the lube and he tries to follow Sebastian’s instructions just to make this easier on himself. He’s thinking that it doesn’t feel good, just weird and wrong, when suddenly Sebastian hits a spot in him that sends his body into a spasm of pleasure. “Ahhhhh!” he gasps and Sebastian ruins it by laughing. “That’s right. Scream for me, whore,” he mocks. “When I’m done with you you’re going to be begging for my cock.”

With his two fingers still sunk deep into Brody’s hole, Sebastian reaches around with his other hand to nudge at Brody’s arms until he releases his stranglehold on his ankles. Sebastian grabs one of Brody’s wrists and pulls forward, folding his own back down over Brody and pushing the back of Brody’s knees forward with his legs. Brody moves with Sebastian carefully, as each jostle causes a flare of pain from the fingers pressed into his ass. Brody is now on his hands and knees with Sebastian wrapped over him, one arm looped around his waist and the other pumping the fingers in and out of his ass.

Once Brody is settled in the new position, Sebastian rubs repeatedly over Brody’s prostate, shooting sparks of intense pleasure through his brain. Brody’s cock begins to twitch, then slowly rises as it fills. Brody is panting and sweating and writhing in Sebastian’s arms, shooting his body forward and seeking friction for his cock in vain. He feels vaguely embarrassed to be reacting this way to something so inherently wrong, but his brain is overwhelmed by a fog of pleasure. He would rather focus on the pleasure than on the horror of being forced into sex with such a vile, inhuman person. So Brody gives in and moans loudly, pushing backwards into the source of that incredible pleasure.

Sebastian chuckles softly, not wanting to startle Brody out of his pleasured trance. He drizzles more lube over his hand and pulls out just enough to slide back in with three fingers. Brody has dropped his upper body down to the rug, his head resting on his forearms and his ass hoisted further up into the air. He’s panting hard and his back is clammy with sweat. Sebastian pistons his fingers in and out, brushing over Brody’s prostate with each stroke. He grins at the soft grunts and louder moans that he is able to force out of Brody with each pass of his fingers.

Brody hears a tearing sound and the elastic snap of the condom, followed by the lewd squishing sound of the lube. Sebastian must be using both hands to put on the condom, but Brody still feels a phantom intrusion as his ass clenches on nothing. Then there is a thicker, blunter pressure. Brody tries to bear down again, but he has to clench his jaw hard against the pain. His erection dies, his penis withering with the burning pain of his muscles stretched tight around Sebastian’s cock. Once he pushes all the way in, Sebastian pauses for a few moments. He wipes the excess lube on his hand across Brody’s back and Brody shudders in horror when he realizes that Sebastian just smeared him with the juices from his own ass. Sebastian leans across Brody’s back and wraps his arms around Brody’s chest, then pulls his upper body back up until he is once again supporting himself with his hands and knees. Brody focuses on relaxing his muscles to spare himself more pain as Sebastian slowly pulls out, then pushes back in. The pain subsides a bit and Brody releases the breath he was holding. _Sebastian must be leaning back,_ Brody thinks as the cold air assaults every part of this body except where Sebastian’s pelvis presses into his ass.

“Brody, look at me!” Sebastian barks out. Startled, Brody whips his head to look over his shoulder and up at Sebastian, who is holding his phone over their bodies. “Perfect,” he says, looking intently at the screen of his phone. _Did he just take a picture of this?_ Brody wonders. _This guy has got to be the most twisted, sick bastard on the planet._

Sebastian speeds up his thrusts now, gripping Brody’s hips again and pounding in. The slamming pushes pained grunts and groans from Brody, who curls into himself, rounding his back.

Suddenly, Sebastian pulls out and Brody is empty again. He starts to sag with relief, thinking his ordeal is over. But Sebastian grabs his biceps roughly and pulls him into a kneeling position. He reaches toward the sofa again and comes back with a silky tie, which he uses to bind Brody’s arms together behind his back.

 _You’ll get to use your mouth on me, too._ Sebastian’s earlier words ring in Brody’s ears as Sebastian moves in front of him, his hard cock still sheathed in latex. Sebastian’s cock bobs slightly in front of Brody’s face. It’s close enough to tickle his nose, and he can smell the musky odor – a grim reminder of exactly where that cock has been.

“O-pen Uh-up!” Sebastian sing-songs as he presses his cock, slick with lube and ass juices, against Brody’s lips.

Brody jerks back and shouts, “No! Absolutely not! I will not do that. That is disgusting!” His eyes dart between Sebastian’s, flashing with anger.

Sebastian holds his phone up close to Brody’s face and shakes it back and forth. “See this?” he nods at the screen, which is now lit up with a picture that clearly shows Brody’s face twisted over his naked back, looking up into the camera. It also clearly shows his ass being penetrated by a dick. The lower abdomen and hips that belong to the dick are also visible, but there is nothing in the picture to indicate that any of those body parts belong to Sebastian. “I have photo texts drafted to Rachel, Kurt and your boss. All I have to do is press send.” Brody feels dizzy with sudden panic, and sways a little on his knees. “I think your boss will be especially interested to see evidence of how willing you are to take it up the ass. I’m sure she’ll have rich, old guys lining up the block to sink their cocks into you. Just think, you could be sucking the dick that just fucked your ass every work night.” Sebastian looks up at the ceiling in a show of being lost in thought. “You know, I really like that idea. I was going to use this as a threat to get you to suck your shit streaks off my dick, but now I think I’ll just go ahead and send these right now. I’ll have masturbation material for months, thinking about you on your hands and knees for so many other guys, moaning and begging for it like the whore you are.”

Sebastian’s thumb rubs across the screen, bringing it back to life and Brody lunges forward, arms straining against the tie. “No!” he shouts. When Sebastian holds the phone further out of Brody’s reach and arches an eyebrow at him, Brody starts to beg. “Please don’t send that picture. I’ll suck your dick. I’ll lick it all clean, okay? Just please, please don’t send that picture.”

Sebastian smiles sweetly and tosses the phone onto the couch. “I just love seeing you beg when you’re on your knees like that. Okay, I won’t send any pictures yet.”

“No, no” Brody continues to plead.”Not ‘not yet’. You can’t send that picture to anyone ever. Please! You’ll ruin my life! Don’t do that. I’ll do anything, okay? Anything!”

“Okay,” grins Sebastian. “But I want you to use those acting skills you supposedly have to have to be at the high-and-mighty New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. If you want me to keep that picture to myself, you’re going to have to do whatever I ask. And you’re going to act like you love it. And you better give the most convincing damn performance of your life.”

Without even waiting for an answer, Sebastian grabs the back of Brody’s head and pushes him forward toward his dick. “Open, bitch.”

Brody drops his mouth open obediently and steels himself against his body’s desire to gag as the bitter tasting cock rams into his mouth. “Suck my dick like you’re starving for it,” growls Sebastian. Brody slurps, sucks, and bobs his head frantically. He has no idea what he is supposed to do, so he tries to imitate what he’s seen women do in porn. He hallows his cheeks and sucks hard.

Sebastian pulls out of Brody’s mouth with an obscene pop. “Now lick it. Lick it completely clean.” Brody runs his tongue up and down Sebastian’s shaft as fast as he can, circling around and around to make sure he licks every surface.

“Keep licking, and moan like the whore you are. Tell me you love sucking my cock,” commands Sebastian. Brody runs his tongue up and down Sebastian’s cock again, moaning this time. He tries to saturate his voice with desperation as he whines, “I love licking your cock. It tastes so, good. Mmmmmmmm.”

Sebastian thrusts forward while Brody licks until his tongue is dancing over Sebastian’s balls. Brody grimaces as a pubic hair tickles his nose, but promptly tries to cover that up by moaning and licking at the heavy sack in what he hopes seems like an eager fashion.

Sebastian grips Brody’s hair again and forces his head all the way back until his mouth is pointing straight up. He straddles Brody and starts to rub his balls against Brody’s face. “Open your mouth wide, slut!”  Brody forces his jaws apart as far as they will go, and tries not to choke as Sebastian grinds his balls down into his open mouth. Brody sucks the balls in, rolling them with his tongue and shuddering at the repulsive tang of sweat and musk. He tries to moan around the skin as Sebastian pries his jaws further apart with his fingers and lowers himself to stuff his balls all the way into Brody’s mouth. “Oh, yeah! Suck my balls, you filthy whore.”

Sebastian lifts himself up and back, and Brody snaps his jaws shut and his forehead forward, grateful for the relief. Sebastian is frowning, so Brody quickly tries to sculpt his aching jaws into a seductive smile, but his jaw quivers instead. “Just hold still and open up,” Sebastian demands.

Brody shifts a bit on his knees and open his mouth wide again. Sebastian feeds his cock into Brody’s mouth. He holds Brody’s head firmly in both hands and pumps his hips forward and back shallowly. Drool is dripping from Brody’s mouth and he is struggling not to gag, his jaw aching. Gripping Brody’s head hard, Sebastian thrusts sharply forward, jamming his cock down Brody’s throat. Brody can’t breathe. He can feel the cock jamming against the back of his throat and his body spasms, trying to gag, but there is no air. The tie is cutting into his skin as he struggles in vain to free his arms. _I’m going to die like this,_ Brody thinks as black spots invade his vision. Sebastian pulls back just enough for Brody to gasp in a few shaky breaths before he shoves back in, ramming hard and fast until the head of his cock slips down Brody’s throat. He does gag then, throat convulsing deliciously on the head of Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian groans and pulls out, pushing Brody backward with a foot on his chest and ripping off the condom simultaneously. Brody is lying back awkwardly, arms crushed between the floor and his back, knees overstretched painfully as his calves are still bent beneath him. Sebastian shoves his hand in front of Brody’s mouth and commands him to lick. Brody slobbers over the hand quickly between labored breaths. Sebastian rubs his cock furiously with his now spit-slicked hand and throws his head back with a triumphant cry as he shoots stripes of pearly white cum across Brody’s face and chest.

Brody grimaces and squints as the sticky, warm substance drips down his brow and across his lips. “You’re not done, yet, whore,” Sebastian jeers. “Look at this mess. You need to clean it up.”

Sebastian crouches down and runs his finger through creamy cum on Brody’s chest. He presses the messy finger against Brody’s lips and pushes it in. “Come on, whore. Suck that cum down your greedy little hole.” Brody recoils at the bitter taste and thick texture of the cooling cum.  

“All right, up with you,” says Sebastian almost gently as he pulls Brody back up on his knees. He moves behind Brody and unties him. As Brody rubs the feeling back into his arms, Sebastian backs away and sits on the couch. “You’re doing pretty well, my pretty little whore. But I need you to give me one last show.”

Brody nods, exhausted, and waits for instructions.

Sebastian tosses the bottle of lube at Brody and it hits him in the stomach and bounces onto the rug in front of him. Brody blinks at it blankly, then gives Sebastian a questioning look.

“I want you to masturbate for me while you clean up the rest of my cum by sucking it off your fingers,” Sebastian says with a wicked grin.

Sebastian’s eyes bore into him like a predator stalking its prey. Brody feels even more exposed than he did with his head on the floor and ass in the air. Looking down shyly, he grabs the bottle of lube and drizzles some on his hand, then rubs it on his soft dick. He closes his eyes and conjures an image of full breasts bouncing up and down gently as a beautiful woman rides him, head thrown back in ecstasy. _Oh good, this is working,_ Brody thinks as his dick grows beneath his hand.

“Now, open your eyes. I want you looking right at me while you suck my cum off your fingers,” Sebastian’s harsh voice breaks into Brody’s fantasy.

Brody channels all of his acting skills into pasting a sultry expression on his face with his eyes open, but unfocused, in Sebastian’s direction. He projects the bouncing breasts and soft, curving hips before his open eyes and wills his dick to stay hard as he swipes through the cold and drying cum on his chest and sucks it into his mouth. He still gags a little at the first taste. When he finally makes his way through all of the cum sprayed across his body, he improvises by alternately sucking on his fingers and tracing wet patterns across his nipples. When he feels the familiar tightening in his abdomen, he pumps his dick harder and reaches over with his other hand to catch the cum that pumps out.

“Don’t leave a mess, whore,” Sebastian growls. Brody doesn’t even hesitate before he licks his cum off his hand. He really makes a show of it, sticking his tongue all the way out and using his whole head to lick long stripes through the creamy white. _At least it’s still warm this time._ He smiles to himself and glances up at Sebastian, who snaps another picture with his phone.

Brody freezes in mid lick. Sebastian grins holds the phone screen out toward him while he flicks through the pictures of Brody masturbating and sucking cum off his fingers with a sexy pout.

“You’re a terrible actor,” Sebastian says matter-of-factly. “I don’t know why you’re wasting your money at NYADA.”

Brody sinks down into a hunched up ball in defeat.

“I did have a lot of fun, though,” Sebastian continues. “I think you show some promise in your other chosen field – as a whore.”

Sebastian stands up and dusts himself off. “I’ll keep those pictures and phone numbers safe for you for now.” Sebastian leans down to whisper into Brody’s ear. “But I want you to know that I’ll be spending an awful lot of time in New York, and I’ll expect you to keep me entertained.”

He gathers up Brody’s clothes and throws them on top of him where he lays huddled on the floor. “I’ll give you a call next time I’m in town.”

 

_-the end-_


End file.
